There's Two Sides to Every Story
by BrianaA.C
Summary: "Again, it depends on the person. Someone who is beautiful is bound to have a beautiful heartbeat." One-shot set after Mrs. Argent's death.


**This is just a one-shot about Scott explaining about how Allison's mother really died, and it will get a bit... intimate... So read at your own risk!**

**And this is set after 2X10, right after the episode. In this one-shot Allison's grandfather told her that Derek killed her mom ****directly, instead of the truth that her mom was trying to kill Scott and Derek bit her to protect him. It's kinda like 2X11 didn't happen and Allison is still somewhat sane (don't get me started on how much I wanted her dead last Monday!) ****And Scott doesn't even know her mother died. It's a bit dark, but hopefully not too dark!**

**I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Allison sat in the middle of her bed, legs crossed and head down. She couldn't believe it. Derek killed her mother. He _killed __her. _And when she saw Scott earlier today when searching for Derek to kill him, Scott acted like he didn't know anything.

How could he? How _dare _he? How could Scott just stand there, even while she was threatening him with a bow, defending the man who killed her mother? If Scott _truly _cared for her like he said he did, why would he defend _Derek, _of all people?

Allison heard a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts, making her jump.

"Dad, I don't want to talk!" She yelled, facing her door. Ever since he found out Gerard gave her the note and told her what to do about Derek, her dad tried to talk to her at least every five minutes.

"I'm not your dad." She heard the voice. _His _voice. Allison looked up to see Scott smiling slightly at her.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, an edge in her voice. The _nerve _he had. He was acting like he didn't even know what happened.

"Your dad let me in, for some reason. I don't really know what that reason _is,_ but hey? I'll take it. When I saw you at the police station, you didn't seem like yourself. Like you were about to just shatter into pieces. I just wanted to know why." Scott told her, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Allison recoiled, as if he slapped her. How could he have not told her Derek killed her mother? She _loved _him. Or at least she did. Or she still does. She has no idea. How could Scott not even talk to her about it. It was too late for talking now, though.

"Did I do something?" Scott asked her, visibly hurt.

_Yes._

"No." She answered icily, looking him up and down.

"You're lying." Scott told her, and Allison stiffened. Of course. Of course he could see right though her. Not only was he a werewolf with super senses, he was also the man who knew her more than she knew herself.

"No, I'm not." Allison said, holding her ground. Maybe if she kept denying, he would go away.

"Yes, Allison. You are." He said with a slight edge in his voice, surprising her. How dare _he, _get an attitude with _her?_

"Fine. Do you want to know why I'm mad?" Allison snapped, not letting him finish. She stood up and walked over to him, standing right in front of him. "Derek killed my mom. And you didn't even tell me. How could you not tell me? If you really loved me, you would have told me!" Allison paused for Scott to say something, but he looked back at her speechless. "You _know _I was at the police station solely to get revenge on Derek. Why didn't you say anything then? You could have. I know I said to get out of my way but you could have _told me. _How could you act like nothing happened?"

"Allison, I-"

"Your little _friend _killed my mom. And you said _nothing _to me!" Allison continued, her voice rising. "I at _least _expected you to say _something _to me!"

"Allis-" Scott was getting aggravated.

"You know I love you." Allison said, pointing a finger at him as the tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks. His facial expression instantly softened. "You know I _trust _you. You never _once _tried to comfort me. You sided with Derek."

"Allison!"

"You know, I'm going downstairs to tell my dad it's time for you to go home. If you want to live, I suggest you leave through the window." Allison said, the tears still rolling as she walked towards the door. Scott was behind her in a second, reaching over her shoulder to close the door, and using his other hand to turn her around and face him.

"Let me go." She said calmly, trying to push him off her.

"Not until you tell me what the _hell _is going on." He answered her just as calm, his hands glued to the door, trapping her body in between his arms.

"Let me go, Scott!" She yelled louder, but surprising herself when she noted she did it quietly enough so her dad wouldn't hear. She was used to trying to keep Scott hidden. Allison put her hands on his stomach and pushed. Even though that did nothing.

"No!" He shouted back, and Allison froze. She never heard Scott shout at her. Well, he yelled at her the other week when he told her to stay out of things, but she never saw him like this. This... _mad. _At _her._

"Don't you get it?!" He kept shouting. He hit the door with his palm right above her head, making her flinch before he started to pace her room. "I didn't know your mom died until you told me _just now."_

"So you didn't-" Allison started to say, even whisper, but Scott cut her off.

"All I know is a couple days ago your mom locked me in some run down room with a vaporizer filled with wolfsbane, trying to kill _me. _And Derek didn't do anything bad. He only attacked her because _she was killing me. _He did _nothing _except defend me. But you wouldn't know that because you jumped to conclusions."

"Scott, I'm sorry-"

"You know, just go to he-"

"Scott!" Allison screamed.

"What?!" Scott screamed back. Allison grabbed his face with both hands and crashed her lips into his, making him stumble back a couple steps before regaining his balance.

"What as that for?" Scott said in a lower tone once Allison pulled away.

"Because I love you. And I trust you and I'm sorry." Allison said, looking into her boyfriend's chocolate colored eyes. Scott just half-smiled before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Slowly, Allison let the bed hit the back of her knees, making Scott fall with her onto the bed. Allison pulled at his shirt as he grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Scott whispered against Allison's lips as she slipped his shirt off his body, running her fingers over the bumps and ridges of his muscles, making the werewolf on top of her shudder.

"I know," She whispered back, not fully coherent. It was if she was in a trance. Like the tables turned. Scott was the one with the power now. _Scott _was the one she was desperate for. _He _was the one who made her feel like this. It was usually the other way around. _Allison_ usually did this to _Scott._

"We shouldn't be doing this." Scott mumbled again, pulling off Allison's nightgown, leaving her in a simple bra and underwear.

This time, Allison didn't answer at all. She knew they shouldn't be doing this, especially under these circumstances. It felt almost... _weird. _She wanted this, but at the same time she wanted to cringe because of the conversation they had five minutes earlier.

But Scott kissing from the top of her underwear to the bottom of her bra made all those previous thoughts fly out of her head as her fingers found their way to Scott's back, hugging him tightly.

Scott's hands left her side to undo his belt, allowing Allison to use her feet to take his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Allison's body felt as if it set fire as Scott rested his full weight on his delicate human girlfriend, reattaching their lips.

"Allison, everything okay?" Allison heard her dad say through the door after a quick knock. Allison jumped as Scott chuckled, moving his lips to her neck, resting his calloused - thanks to lacrosse - hands on her small waist, squeezing slightly.

"Um.. yeah d-dad. Just... just doing homework!" Allison managed to yell back, successfully suppressing moans. It wasn't her fault Scott was doing things people who aren't supernatural aren't capable of doing to others.

"You sure? You seemed on the rocks at the station." Mr. Argent said back. Scott nipped at Allison's neck with his teeth, careful not to break skin, a silent way of saying _make him leave._

"I'm sure! Can I just have privacy?!" Allison shouted, earning an appreciation squeeze on her waist from Scott's hands.

"He's gone." Scott barely got out, opening his eyes to show glowing yellow ones to his girlfriend. Allison could tell he was in pain, but not quite shifting. Which only made her want to go on.

Slowly, Allison rolled them over so she was on top, straddling his waist and leaning down to pepper his chest with kisses. Scott just moaned lowly and quietly as his hands were glued to her thighs, involuntarily rocking their hips back and forth in an identical rhythm.

Allison reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing it in some corner as she pressed their chests together, kissing Scott slowly. He squirmed under her, making her smile against his lips in satisfaction.

Soon, Allison's underwear and Scott's boxers were discarded somewhere in her room, the teens left naked.

Kissing her softly, Scott entered Allison slowly yet powerfully, turning so he was back on top. Allison had to grab the back of Scott's head to push their lips even closer together to hide her moans. Rocking back and forth slowly, Scott found his rhythm as Allison dug her nails into his back, drawing blood and making his head spin. Scott's transformed teeth scraped Allison's lower lip, soft enough to not bite her, but strong enough to calm his temptation, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

"Allison, I'm-" He started to say about ten minutes later.

"Me too." She cut him off, wrapping her legs around his waist to get him deeper inside her. Soon enough, Scott and Allison came at the same time, Scott collapsing on top of her.

When he regained his energy, Scott rolled over to his back, only to have Allison glued to him, Allison ending up on top of him. Scott reached around her to grab her bedding, pulling it over them as Allison reached over to turn off her lamp. The room was clouded with darkness, Scott's eyes the only light in the room, aside from the half-moon's light pouring in through the window. Even though his eyes went back to their light brown color, they still had something in them that made them brighter, as if they were glowing.

"I'm sorry." Allison whispered, turning her head and resting it on Scott's strong chest to hide her face. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest from breathing, and his heart beat contently. It calmed her.

"For?" He asked her, combing her hair with his fingers.

"About before. For blaming you. For jumping to conclusions. The list goes on." Allison sighed.

"Hey." Scott said, grabbing her head softly to tilt it up, making her look at him. "It's okay. For the last time, it. Is. Okay."

Allison laughed lightly before resting her head on his chest again, going back to listening to his heart beat.

"I can hear your heart beat." She finally said after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"I can hear yours too." Scott added, now rubbing her back. He expected her to laugh, or to make a snide remark about showing her up when she was trying to be cute or romantic, but he got neither.

"Can you tell it's me from my heart beat?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Everyone's is different. Stiles' is more rapid and irregular. Jackson's is more hard and distinct. Lydia's is more light and calm. It depends on the person."

"What does mine sound like?"

"Yours? Yours is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I can pick you out of a million people by that beautiful rhythm." He said softly.

"How can a heartbeat be beautiful?" Allison asked, and Scott could hear the smile in he voice.

"Again, it depends on the person. Someone who is beautiful is bound to have a beautiful heartbeat."

Allison looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed, head thrown back on the pillows, perfectly at ease. He seemed calm. Like he forgot, just for tonight, that they were fighting a losing battle. That at any moment, their lives could end.

"Will this ever end? This whole werewolves versus hunters?" She asked him.

"Honestly, probably never." Scott whispered, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Well I'm not letting any of this get in between us ever again. I'm on _you're _side." Allison said firmly as she closed her eyes to sleep, making Scott smile slightly.

"As am I."

* * *

**Weeeelllll, what do you guys think?! Review review review! :)**

**And did anyone else feel the sudden urge to rip off Allison's head this Monday?! She's turning into Kate and sassing her dad and calling Gerald _grandpa_... If this girl doesn't turn normal and make up with Scott next week someone needs to send her to therapy. **

**Well I hoped you liked this one-shot! I might be writing another soon... And make sure you read my other story, Burning Love! :)**


End file.
